Kill Two Birds, With One Stone
by Dallas22888
Summary: Natsu and Nashi go on a mission with Gray and Storm to find the source of several epidemics in Fiore. When they find the perpetrator behind the diseases, Nashi and Storm are caught off guard and are injected with a mysterious parasite. What will happen to them? Will they survive? Can Natsu and Gray stop the parasite from completely taking control of their kids?


"Nashi, you have to fight it!" Natsu wailed as he tried to reach for his daughter. "Ugh, why won't this damn bars melt?!"

"Storm, do not give in to it!" Gray yelled as he tried to freeze the bars holding him back from his son,"Shatter damnit!"

A parasite had been injected into both Nashi and Storm bodies by a wanted Fiore criminal.

"We're trying!" the struggling young mages barked. Both fathers looked up at their children with utter horror while shedding tears of sadness and anger.

"Aghhhh!" Nashi screeked as she grabbed her head tightly. "What is going ON?! Ahhh!"

"Nashi you gotta stay with me okay. Stay with me, baby!" Natsu howled as he tried to keep his daughter from being taken over by the parasite.

"Dad, what do I do?" Storm asked before coughing up a handful of blood.

"Just stay calm Storm. Once Natsu and I get out of here I swear I'll stop the pain, okay?" Gray wanted to give his son a reassuring smile, but all that could appear on his face was his fear.

Gray then took his attention off of his son and put it on the bars in front of him.

_I've already tried to freeze them solid and then snap them, but it didn't work. I even tried to use my magic to tunnel under the bars, but the bars go deeper than just the surface. What do I do? If I don't get out of here soon, then… No! I gotta find a way out of here!_

Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't thinking at all. The only thing that was on his mind was saving Nashi and that was it. He tried to raise the temperature of his flames to the absolute max, but the bars didn't seem to melt at all. His punches, kicks, and roars haven't made a scratch on them either. And with each and every attack he uses to try and break free, the anger he gets.

"I have to get out of here NOW!" Natsu screams as he charges the bars once again.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

No effect.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

Still no effect.

Natsu had had enough. He started to channel his inner magic energy and released his destructive flame-lightning dragon mode.

"Fire-Lighting Dragon Roar!" The blast hit the bars with brutal force and strength, but still the bars refused to fall.

"DAMMIT BREAK!" Natsu yelled as fell to his knees.

"Dad, I don't know how much longer we can take this!" Nashi's voice shot right through Natsu's overwhelming emotional breakdown. Natsu looked up at his daughter, and when their eyes met he knew, that she was losing magic power fast. Nashi's once rosy cheeks had become paler than the winter snow, and her once chocolate eyes were now duller than scrap metal.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Nashi said as she breathed her last available words before she fell to the floor.

_I'm sorry Daddy. I wasn't strong enough._

"**NASHI**!"

.

.

.

Gray looked over at Nashi limp body twitching slightly on the ground. Gray clenched his fist tightly as he started to curse to himself.

_No! Not Nashi…_

"**DAD**!" Gray's thoughts than vanished as he heard his son's voice.

"I'm sorry... too!"

"Storm! No please no stay with me!"

"Dad I don't even know where you are anymore. My vision is... gone." Storm started to pant heavily as he reached for the ground to keep himself from falling over.

"Storm, all you have to do is listen to the sound of my voice, okay! Focus on just my voice!"

Storm started to get light headed, but he was determined to follow his father's directions.

"I'll... tr-" Storm peeped out before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"**STORM NO**!"

Now both fathers stood there motionless. Neither one knowing what to do. Their dead or dying children lay only feet from them but they lack the strength to break free and cradle them.

_Is this a nightmare? _Both fathers thought.

_It has to be a nightmare!_

_It was not supposed to be like this!_

*Flashback* Three days prior

The Kingdom of Fiore had been struck by multiple illnesses for the past two months. No one knew where they were coming from. King Fiore had begged the best physicians in the land to treat those who were infected by these mysterious illnesses. But each disease was more potent than the last, and as time went by, even more people lost their lives. Even the Magic Counsel inserted its aid in safeguarding those who had not been infected and treating those who were. The trigger for the diseases was unknown, but multiple witnesses of several villages say that before they contracted the disease, a man in a white lab coat would appear and disappear in a matter of seconds. Even though the identity of the man was unknown, the lead had gathered enough information to request guilds to accept the job of finding him. However, very few guilds accepted the job request, and very few guild members took the time to look into the job. No one wanted to get sick! So for weeks, the job request left to collect dust on guild's request boards. That was until a pink haired man and his young daughter spotted its reward money.

"Dad, the reward is 3 million gews!" Nashi said as she smiled at her father.

"I know, I know. With that money, we could finally pay off the house." Natsu said as he smiled back to his daughter.

"So? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Nashi spoke insinstantly.

"I don't see why not. It is just finding some dude that is causing trouble over on the other side of the country. It would be the perfect time for us to show off just how strong we have gotten!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Nashi cheered as jumped up and down.

A voice behind Nashi caused her to turn around, "Hey Nashi, can I come?"

The voice came from the son of Natsu's rival Gray Fullbuster, Storm Fullbuster. Natsu was about to turn down the boy's request, but Nashi spoke up first.

"Sure! The more the merrier! Besides, I want to show you just how strong I've gotten!" Nashi said confidently.

"Same here. Can my dad join us as well? You know since you are going with yours."

Once again, Natsu was going to speak up to shoot down the request but again he was beaten by his daughter.

"Sure he can! Uncle Gray would be great to see in action!"

Natsu cursed under his breath.

_Why does the strippin' ice pop have to come?_

Nashi just smiled at her father's reaction.

"Come on Dad, it's just a three day mission,"

"Well that's too long," Natsu spat.

Nashi ignored her father's words, and ran over to Storm and his father. By the time she had arrived at their table, Gray already had a disgust written all over his face.

"No. No way Storm. There is no way I'm going on a mission with Fire Freak!"

Natsu, who heard Gray's response, looked at the ice mage with fire in his eyes.

"You want to go, Ice Freak?" Natsu yelled from across the guild.

"Sure let's go, fiery mouth breather!" Gray retorted.

Natsu lit his flames and charged Gray. Gray responded by placing both of his hands beside him to create a magic circle. But before either mage could make contact with the other, Nashi leaped in front of Natsu and Storm leaped in front of Gray. Natsu tried to catch himself so that he didn't hit his daughter, and ended up tripping and falling face first on the floor. Gray looked at his son's stance with surprise and anger.

"Storm, do you know what could have happened?! You could have been seriously hurt!"

Storm ignored his father's words, "I'm sorry Dad, but I had to stop you from hurting Uncle Natsu!"

Natsu lifted his head and stood up trying to regained his composure, but then his eyes met Nashi. Natsu frowned.

"Nash-"

"Dad, do you have any idea what could have happened? Someone could have been seriously hurt!" Nashi's tears were a mixture of sadness, anger, and fear. Natsu walked over to daughter and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Nashi, sometimes me and Uncle Gray can get carried away. I didn't mean to scare you, but I could have seriously hurt you!"

Nashi wiped her tears, "But Dad, you would never do that."

Natsu pulled her out of the hug and looked at her, "Of course not. I would never her you!"

Nashi started to smile again, and looked over at Storm who was also hugging his father. Storm had been crying on Gray's shoulder, and Gray looked like he was about to cry as well. Nashi looked back at her father and held out the job request to him, "Can we go? Together?"

Natsu bit his lip. He really didn't want to go on the mission with Gray, but he would suck it up this one time.

"Okay, they can come."

"Woo-hoo!" Nashi screamed, surprising Natsu. "Storm, Uncle Gray let's go!"

Gray looked at Natsu and smirked, "Fine, but I won't like it."

"Same here," Natsu answered back.

*End Flashback* Present day

Both fathers still stood there motionless, unable to comprehend what just happened.

_What just happened? What just happened? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

"HAHA, yes yes yes they work!"

The attention of both morning fathers went to an opening behind their children's bodies. A figure appeared out of the gapping opening in the rock. The figure turned out to be a tall man wearing a stained lab coat. His white beard reached the top of his chest, while his wavy hair fell short of touching his shoulders. His cheeky grin was plastered all over his wrinkled face. His eyes, however, were like those of an owl, only fixated on his prey. The bodies of both young mages made him grin even more.

"It only took five mintues! Only five minutes, to completely take over the body and shut it down! Oh boy, what's next? Maybe I could take their bodies back to the laboratory to get a better look at how their bodies will respond when the parasite infects every cell in their brain."

At those words, Natsu and Gray lost it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" they yelled in unison.

The criminal was surprised by the loud retaliation of the fathers, but his surprise soon turned back into his signature cheeky grin.

"You know what? Maybe leaving them here, to experiment on, would be for the best. I mean the only way I can truly know if the parasite works is to take it for a test run."

Natsu and Gray gritted their teeth, and stared directly into the eyes of the criminal. Gray was the first one to ask: "What are you going to do with them?!"

The criminal only laugh at the question.

"Oh you'll see! You're about to witness history being made!"

A confused Natsu and Gray looked at their kid's bodies.

_What now? _They both said in thought, _what does he mean history?_

"Time to get this show on the road! Now, Parasite 13 awaken!"

Both father's tried to reach for their kids, "No!"

All of the sudden, both of the children's bodies gave off a red devilish glow, and each limb started to jerk violently scaring the already traumatised fathers.

"What's going on?!" Natsu yelled

The criminal backed up a few steps and glared at his beautiful creations, "Oh yes, just a little more!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Gray screamed.

"HAHA a _monster?_ How can I be a monster when all I am doing is making them better?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu spat

"I mean that my goal is to make everyone better. To make them stronger! I devoted my life as a scientist to better the Kingdom of Fiore. All I wanted was to use my talent to make Fiore the greatest Kingdom in history, to make it the strongest in the world! We would have the strongest army and strongest mages. We could conquer other lands and expand our great Kingdom larger than ever! Don't you understand? This is just the beginning! I have many more ideas! HAHA!"

"What about all of those people you killed spreading disea-" Gray was about to finish his question when he was interrupted.

"Because they were weak! This kingdom doesn't deserve to inhabit such weaklings within its borders! I needed to kill of the weak so that the strongest could survive. It is the only way this kingdom will grow!"

Natsu and Gray were shocked. Never in their life had they seen someone so patriotic but yet so sick and twisted.

Before anyone could continue, Nashi's and Storm's bodies stopped jerking, and their eyes opened. Standing up, they stared blankly at Natsu and Gray.

"Nashi, can you hear me?!" Nastu desperately asked his daughter.

Nashi didn't answer.

"Storm, are you alright?" Gray asked his son.

Storm didn't answer.

Both children stood there motionless and emotionless. Natsu and Gray didn't know what to do, their kid's didn't recognize the sound of their voice. The criminal was pleased by the result and looked at both of the children,

"Well done P13, now how about we move to phase two?"

"Yes sir," both P13 Nashi and Storm answered.

"What's phase two!?" An angry Natsu screamed.

"Like I said, you'll see," the criminal boomed.

Chapter 2:

P13 Nashi turned to P13 Storm leaned over in his ear and whispered something, Storm must have heard it because he nodded his head in agreeance. It was then that Nashi turned herself to the right away from Storm and walked fifteen feet away before facing forward again. Storm then followed suit by performing the same actions only in the opposite direction. After a few seconds had passed, both P13s raised their arms high into the air. Natsu and Gray were dumbfounded.

"What are they doing?" Gray asked totally confused.

"I do not know," Natsu said both scared and confused, "but it can't be good."

Both Natsu and Gray were interrupted mid thought, when both of the children screeched out:

"Fu-"

At this point, Nashi and Storm started to move closer together, but… sideways? Twisting their feet as they got closer? And moving their arms from side to side as the other drew near?

"-sion!"

Natsu chuckled a bit, "Haha okay, what is this?"

"You idiot!" Gray said out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!" Natsu spat back.

"HA!" Nashi's and Storm's index fingers came in contact, and their bodies started to glow green.

"Don't you get it?! Gray said agitated, "You've got better hearing than I do, and you didn't hear what they just said?!"

Natsu hadn't been paying attention because his focus was on the stupid "dance" the kids were doing.

"Well it's kind of hard to concentrate on that, when they're dancing like that!"

"They said fusio-" Gray was cut off by a blistering light in the direction of the kids.

Both Nashi and Storn's pointer fingers had made contact with each other, and they bodies started to glow very brightly.

"What is this…?" Natsu mumbled.

It was then that the bodies of Nashi and Storm started to deteriorate piece by piece and this made both fathers bite the bottom of their lips.

"No! What's happening to them?!" Natsu screamed out towards the kids.

"It's fusion…" Gray mumbled under his breath.

Natsu was able to pick up on Gray's mumble, and turned his focus to ice mage would was starting to pant and sweat furiousciously.

"What's Fusion…? Is it bad? What's going on right now?! Gray tell me!" Natsu started to get angry again, only this time at Gray. He stomped over to the ice mage and grabbed him by his shirt -yes he is still wearing it- and started shaking him back and forth

"GRAY! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO THEM!"

Natsu's screaming seemed to snap Gray out of the panting fit and he looked directly into the Dragon Slayer's eyes.

"Natsu, the kids are going to join bodies, and become one"

"Huh?" This lost Natsu… A LOT.

"It is exactly what I said. They will become one being and their magic power with sky rocket.

"Okay so?" Natsu said sarcastically, "Will they turn back?"

"Maybe… or maybe not…" Gray replied

"Yes or NO, GRAY" Natsu started to get pissed again

"I don't know okay!" Gray yelled back

A deep voice answered the question for them.

"They won't. They won't turn back! Why? Because my creations will synchronize perfectly with each other, so much so, that they will refuse to separate."

"WHAT!?" both fathers said insync.

Natsu and Gray turned back to Nashi and Storm, but by the time Natsu realized what was happening both kids merged with each other. Still glowing a bright green color, the new being started to give off a pitch black aura.

"NO NO NO!" Gray screamed.

The being's green glow started to dissipate, and their new appearance started to show itself.

"No way…" Natsu was basically speechless.

The new "person" that was standing there was a complete mixture of both Nashi and Storm. They seemed to favor Nashi more as there was pink visible on their ripped shirt and most of the hair. Speaking of hair, it was so long that it just about touched their back side and while most of it was pink, there were hints of a dark blue highlight. Their pants were identical to Storm's black cargo pants, and their shoes were Nashi's open toe sandals.

The Criminal Scientist was beyond impressed.

"YES! YES! YES!" he shouted grandly, "They came out better than I expected. Who would've thought that the first experiment would have gone so well. No all there is to do is give you a name… hmmm?"

Natsu wasn't having it.

"What do you mean NAME?! Those are our kids! You have no right to-"

Natsu was cut off by the thinking criminal.

"You said their names were… Nashi and Storm right? Then how about… Nashorm… No. Ormshi? Nashtorm? God this is hard… Wait, I know! Storshi! Perfect! A perfect name for a perfectly new being created by yours truly."

"Storshi?" Gray whispered to him. No. That being up there was his son and his niece. They don't need a new name because they wouldn't be staying that way, not for long.

Gray grin a confident smile towards the criminal, "Why do they need a name? They won't be staying that way for long?"

The criminal chuckled a bit, "Oh? And how can you be so sure?"

"Because they are our kids," Gray gestured to Natsu. "And our kids are the offspring of the most powerful mages in Fiore. The chances of them breaking out of this is is higher than your chances of getting out of here alive."

"You got that right!" Natsu agreed.

This angered the criminal maybe a little too much.

"All right then. If you say they will be separated soon, then I might as well take advantage of them for as long as I can."

This surprised both Natsu and Gray. The criminal turned towards "Storshi" and said,

"Alright. Now it is time for you to show all of us what you can do. Don't leave a trace and I'll make sure you have a feast tonight for dinner."

Storshi's emotionless face nodded in agreement and lowered herself into a fighting position ready to attack. At that same moment, the criminal pressed a button on the remote he'd been keeping in his pocket. The bars that had been separating Natsu and Gray from their kids dissipated. Natsu did not take any time rushing towards the criminal at full speed.

"You'll pay for this!"

The criminal was motionless as Natsu gradually got closer, which puzzled Natsu, but he soon found out why. Storshi rushed in front of the Criminal and threw a fiery fist in Natsu's direction. Natsu quickly dodged, but was soon caught off when Storshi moved from her current position to behind him where she smacked him to ground with an oversized ice hammer.

"Aaaaaak!" Natsu screeched out as his body hit the ground with a massive amount of force.

As he tried to get up, his face met a fist full of fire and he forced high into the air. Once again, Storshi moved "faster than the speed of light" and appeared behind Natsu in the air where she body slammed him into the ground once again. Natsu was dumbfounded. He couldn't even believe how fast she was moving and just how much stronger she compared to what she looked like.

"N-Nashi...no wait Storm?" Natsu tried to catch him breath after standing up once again.

"What are you doing? Don't you know who I am?" Natsu asked.

Storshi didn't answer, which only angered Natsu.

"I said: Do you know who I am!?"

"Yes. I do." Storshi said back.

Natsu smiled, "Good to hear. So why are you attacking me?"

"You are my enemy, and nothing more," Storshi replied.

Before Natsu could say anything else Stoshi launched herself toward Natsu. Natsu caught her, tight.

"You need to stop! I'm not your enemy. I'm family"

A struggling Storshi looked up at Natsu and for the first time and showed an expression, she frowned, which surprised Natsu, Storshi whispered something so soft that only Natsu's ears could hear: "I'm sorry… D-Daddy…" Storshi then landed a punch right into Natsu's gut.

"Auggh!" Natsu spat. But the pain didn't last as he looked up at Storshi. His daughter, Nashi was still in there. He heard her voice!

"I promise Nashi. I'm gonna get you back to normal, I swear!"

"And that goes for Storm too!" Someone said in the distance.

Natsu turned his head around to see Gray coming running towards his direction.

"It took you long enough!" Natsu snorted

"Sorry," Gray replied "I got a little preoccupied."

-Flashback to beginning of Storshi vs Natsu-

The Criminal was gazing upon Storshi like she was his own daughter. Watching her torturing Natsu made him feel like the happiest man alive.

"Such beauty! I'm a genius! This will be just what Fiore needs."

Gray had had enough of this. There was no way he was gonna let this stand. He looked over at Natsu, who was faced down in the dirt at the moment, and said to himself: "Natsu would never hurt his daughter, and he sure as hell would never hurt his boy. He'll find a way to stop them… her? I guess her."

At that moment, Gray launched himself at the criminal, and with an ice sword in hand, he swung it towards the criminal's head. The criminal seemed to anticipate the attack and quickly dodged. This angered Gray even more and he swung it again, but this time the criminal grabbed the sword, a heavy smirk now shown on his face.

"Oh how fun. One father fights his flesh and blood, while the other tries to take out the perpetrator. How heroic, how selfless, how predictable."

Gray tried to pull his arm back, but the criminal held him tight.

"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Okay, sure," the criminal replied, and did so by throwing Gray about 100 feet into the cave walls.

Gray wasn't ready for the shock of the wall hitting his back, and he let out a hurtful, "AGHH!"

As Gray tried to come to terms with where he was now, the criminal instantly charged forward to him, and stop about a foot from Gray. He looked up at Gray with a stern look, replacing his grin from before, and made contact with Gray's eyes.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't you be happy about this? I am going to make this country even better, and all you want to do is take that away from me?"

"That is my son you are taking! And my niece!"

"I know I know, but look at it from the perspective of the greater good! You know as well as I that this country could be at war at any minute. Do you realize that many other criminals and other countries could come in and wipe us off that map!"

"I don't car-" Gray wasn't able to finish

"Oh bull shit! Of course you care! You are just having your emotions take over you over your son!"

"Exactly. SON. Do you not get it? That is my flesh and blood, and you just want to take that from me?"

"Well what about the rest of the country! Huh! What about them? They have families. They have loved ones. What is gonna happen to them if they all lose who they love! Sacrifices have to be made in order to better our future! I won't let anyone else get hurt! No one! Not even Mom and Da-"

The criminal stopped. He bit his tongue and then turned anyway from Gray. Gray for the first time looked at the criminal with sympathy.

"I know what it feels to lose the ones you lov-" Gray was cut off once again

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The criminal turned a back to Gray and punched him even deeper into the cave walls.

"Argh!" Gray winced.

The criminal kept punching Gray deeper and deeper into the cave, which caused some rocks to shed from the ceiling.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE, ANY CHILD TO GO THROUGH WHAT I DID! You are going to help me whether you like it or not! I will use not only your son and niece to benefit Fiore's cause, but also yourself and the fire wizard. That is final!"

The criminal finally stopped his rampage. And he looked at an beaten half-dead Gray whose legs gave and now laid face down in front of the criminal.

"I can't kill you. As much as I wish I could, you are too valuable…" The criminal once again turned away from Gray and started to walk away, but he was stopped by a hand that had grabbed his foot. When he turned to look at what had grabbed him, his face turned pale. There looking up at him from the cracked cave floors was a face he wished he had never seen. Gray, now covered in black, stood straight up without taking his eyes off of his prey. He had had enough, no one, no matter who they were was going to threaten him and hurt his family. The criminal stood there, motionless, but then slowly started to tremble as Gray refused to divert his gaze from the man. And before the criminal could even comprehend what had happened, Gray grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up off the ground. The criminal tried to break free, but Gray's grasp was firm and tight. Gray pulled the criminal closer to him and whispered.

"You better take a good look at my son over there," Gray gestered to Storshi fighting Natsu on the opposite side of the cave, "because this is the last time you are ever going to control him or anyone else. You got that? I am going to pound your skull into the dirt so many times, that when the Holy Knights come to take the body away, they'll have trouble putting you back together."

"What?" the criminal said quietly.

Gray forcibly threw the man up into the air, the criminal hit the ceiling hard before falling back towards the ground where Gray was ready to unleash an attack,

"Ice Demon Rage!" Ice fragments were released from Gray's body in the direction of the criminal and all the criminal could do was try and block his face. By the time the criminal hit the ground, he was already covered in cuts and bruises. The criminal tried to stand up, but before he could he grabbed once again, by Gray, but his time, by the neck choking the criminal.

At that moment, Gray slammed the man into the ground.

The criminal was shocked. For the first time in so long, he felt terrified he was going to lose it all just like what happened all those years ago. His mom. His dad. It was all over. The criminal gazed back over to Storshi, and then smiled.

"Live my beautiful creation. Live and serve this country well for this is my last order to you,"The criminal turned over and laid on his back turning his attention back to Gray and chuckled a bit, "Well, I might as well go out boom,"

This surprised Gray, What boom?

The criminal reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, the same remote he used to get rid of the bars holding Gray and Natsu back earlier, and he crushed it to pieces.

"Ha. All that hard work. All my dedication to this country, this is it. My last hoorah."

"What do you mean, "last hoorah? What are you gonna do" Gray said in a devilish voice.

"I'll let you figure that out," the criminal said before he passed out cold.

"Damnit! What are you gonna do!?" Gray started to shake the unconscious criminal.

Gray then realized what he had meant by boom. That remote! He clicked on something and then destroyed it! Was that button…? No it can't be… Natsu! I gotta tell Natsu!

-End Flashback- Present time back in Storshi vs Natsu and now Gray

"Well you could have come sooner!" Nastu spat

"For once your right. If I hadn't taken so long, and dragged things out, we wouldn't have been in this situation." Gray looked down towards the ground pissed

"You mean this situation?" Natsu pointed to Storshi.

"No. Natsu you need to know something, okay. The "psycho man" is out of commission."

"I wanted to take him down! He hurt Nashi! I should have been the one!" Natsu whined

"Who cares Natsu! By the way if you didn't know, this involves my son too you know, but whatever! Before I took him down he set this place to self-destruct!"

"WHAT!?" Natsu screamed

"Yeah, and we only got 5 mintues to get the hell out of here!"

"But what about Nashi and Storm! We can't leave them here!"

"I know that we just have to find a way to get them out of here!"

"Well then figure something out!" Natsu screamed

"Why don't you flame-breath?! Oh wait, you can't yout head full of hot air!"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu said as he charged Gray.

"You heard me!" Gray spat before dodging Natsu.

Storshi just stood there, confused, she knew that these men were her enemies, but for some odd reason their bickering looked familiar. What was it? She thought. But then her head started to hurt REALLY bad. She grabbed her head and started to wail.

"AHHH!"

This made Gray and Natsu stop and focus their attention on her. Natsu started to worry.

"Nashi what's wrong!?"

"Storm?! What's going on!?" Gray called out.

Storshi wasn't listening to them, she was too busy trying to understand what was going on with her. But then a voice seemed to appear inside of her head,

"These are your enemies, follow orders and DESTROY them!"

Your right. Storshi thought.

Natsu tried to get closer to Storshi and reached his hand out toward her, but she smacked it away.

"Get away from me!" Storshi spat

Natsu's face became very serious.

"This isn't you Nashi, Storm just please come back to us."

At the mention of both of those names, Storshi jumped back from Natsu and stared at him with a scowl on her face.

"I am one! I am Storshi! Fire dragon sacred art..."

This made Natsu move,

"Gray dodge now!"

"Huh, what?!

"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

A mixture of celestial sparkles and red hot fire bursted from the Storshi mouth with tremendous force. Natsu took the chance to eat some of the fire, and so after he quickly dodged the attack he started to suck them up. Only when he was done, his stomach started to hurt bad! He grabbed his stomach before kneeling down.

"Ugh! What is going on, it's fire! I should be able to eat my own daughter's fire, I have before!"

"Oh you've never had my flames before. You see, my flames are not just filled with flames! I have a hint of other ingredients as well."

"What?!" Both Natsu and Gray questioned.

Storshi smirked, "My flames contain, small amounts of water, ice, and poison"

"Water and Ice, that must be from Storm" Gray mumbled to himself

"Poison!? Where does that come from?" wailed Natsu

"Oh the poison was injected into along with the parasite, and allowed me to fuse together. The poison is very toxic and ponent. I'd say you only have five minutes before it takes over your whole body."

"But we only have that amount of time to get out of here!" Natsu coughed out

"What do you mean?" Storshi asked puzzled

"Your master has set this place to explode!" Gray yelled frustratedly.

"What? He would never…" Storshi looked over to where her master laid on the cave's floor.

"Ah! Master!" Storshi started to run over to her master before she was stopped by Gray.

"He's gone. This place will explode, and unless we find a way out, we will too! Don't you get it!"

Storshi bit her lip, "No. I won't believe it! You're the one who did this, this was all you wasn't it!?" Storshi started to cry, which Gray was not expecting.

"I… He…You..." Storshi didn't know what to say.

Gray got a little choked up, yeah Storshi was a carbon copy of Nashi physically, she was emotionally just like Storm.

"It's okay Storm. You don't need to cry," Gray put his hand on Storshi's shoulder. Once again Stroshi felt something familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. She looked up into Gray comforting eyes, and she felt safe. Why though? Who is this man?

HE IS YOUR ENEMY! KILL HIM I SAY! KILL HIM!

It was the voice from before. It caused Stroshi's head to throb once again and she had to bad away from Gray before she got on her knees to scream in pain.

"AHHH!" She wailed

Gray was in shock, "Storm! What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" Storshi yelled, face still towards the ground and hands still grabbing her head.

"I can and I will!" Gray replied

"Why?!"

"Because you are my son!"

Now it was Storshi's turn to be shocked.

Son?

"I mean kind of," Gray said there after, "You are half my son, Strom and half my niece, Nashi."

Son? Niece?

NO! YOU HAVE NO RELATION TO THESE PEOPLE! KILL THEM! NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THEM CAUGHT OFF GUARD!

Fine. Just stopped making my head hurt would yeah?

"As I have said before, I am neither of them!" Storshi finally spoke.

"Yes you are!" Natsu said as he walked towards Gray and Storshi.

"No! NO! NO I'M NOT!"

Storshi charged both Natsu and Gray.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Gray!" Natsu wailed

"Yeah I got it!" Gray replied

Before Storshi's punch could make contact, Gray froze her entire arm. With her arm now dangling to her side, Storshi laughed.

"Remember I am part Ice Wizard as well."

Storshi raised her iced arm toward the two men and yelled,

"Ice make: Lance!"

A huge long rod of ice was created from what was on her arm and was thrown towards Gray.

"Damnit!" Gray yelled as he took the lance on full force trying to stop it.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled

Natsu turned his attention back to Storshi, anger raging in his eyes. His body became infested with a dark aura. Storshi put up a defensive stance. She did not like what she was seeing. Natsu's body started to change. He grew horns, his teeth become sharp and pointy, and scales started to form on his skin. A shocked Storshi was about to run away, but before she could, Natsu launched himself towards her.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

The kick landed directly on top of Storshi's head and slammed her into the ground.

"Agh!" Storshi yelled

Then Natsu grabbed her and threw her towards the cave's wall,

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Storshi couldn't even comprehend what had before she was slammed once again into solid rock.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu yelled as she jumped over to where Storshi had created a crater in the wall, and started to rapidly fire his punches on the small girl.

Natsu had lost himself. He was so unbelievably raged that he did not even realize who he was smacking around. That was until the girl went unconscious and Natsu stopped. Storshi's body was ragged with blood and brusises. Her right arm was badly broken, and blood drained moderately from the girl's abdomen. If it weren't for the faint sound of her breathing, anyone would have thought she was dead.

Natsu panted. What had happened? All I remember is seeing Gray get crushed, and then red…

It was then that he heard Storshi's faint breathing, and that was when he looked up and what met his eyes was a sight he never wanted to see. Natsu's screams rattled the cave walls.

No! No, this can't be happening!

"Nashi! NASHI! Baby are you okay! I'm so sorry! What have I done!" Natsu started to weep as he kneel to the ground in despair.

I promised her. I promised that I would never hurt her! DAMNIT!

"D-daddy…" A weak voice broke Natsu's thoughts and he looked up at the mangled body in front of him and rose up to it.

"N-Nashi?" Natsu was still crying

"I'm sorry…" Storshi said as she too started to cry.

"No baby, this is my fault…" Natsu then grabbed Storshi into his arms and embraced her. "It's because of me that you are…"

"No it's not. Because of you, me and Storm were able to take control of this body."

Natsu pulled Storshi out of the hug.

"H-How?"

"The parasite wasn't able to take the amount of heat in those punches of your's. It disintegrated after the pain was just too much for it."

Natsu's lip started to quiver.

"So you felt all of that?"

"Yes. I did, but it needed to happen in order for us to take control."

Tears started to stream down Natsu's face again.

"Daddy. You saved us. No need to cry."

"I know, but…" Natsu couldn't find the words.

"Natsu!" A voice in the distance caught Natsu's attention

"Gray? Gray! Are you okay?"

"I am alive if that is what you mean. Dang I have no idea Storm had that much power in him…"

Gray then saw Storshi's battered body

"Storm!" Gray then started to run towards them

That was when Storm's personality took over Storshi's body,

"Dad!"

"What happened to you?" He looked over to Natsu and Natsu looked down at the ground in shame.

"Dad, it is okay… I may not be in the greatest shape, but now me and Nashi have control."

Gray started to tear up a bit and he then wiped his eyes,

"Then that all that matters," Gray said as he rested his hand on top of Storshi.

The tender moment was interrupted by a grunting Natsu.

"Agh… my stomach…"

"Natsu what's wrong!" Gray said concernedly.

Storshi's personality turned back to Nashi,

"Dad! Dad!"

"It's… okay Nashi, my stomach just really hurts…" Natsu said as he looked up at Storshi with a reassuring smile.

"NO! No it's not Dad! You're dying from the poison!"

"That's right!" Gray said as he looked back at Natsu "We need to get you back to old hag at the Guild now, or you may not make it!"

"No Uncle Gray you don't understand the poison is strong enough to kill a person in 5 mintues! Dad only has seconds left until the poison fully invelops his body!"

Gray turned back to Stroshi, "Then what do you propose we do!?"

"We need a syringe and quick! There should still be a couple left over by the criminal when he injected up with the parasite earlier!"

Gray understood, but was very confused.

"Okay, but what are you gonna do-"

"NOW UNCLE GRAY!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Gray went off to get the syringe, and Stroshi and Natsu were left behind.

"Dad, you got to hang on okay. I have something that can help you!"

Being in extreme pain, Natsu could only look up at Storshi and nod his head in response.

Storshi gave Natsu a reassuring smile, "You're not gonna like the medicine however…"

"W-what… What do you… mean? Agh!" Natsu asked before another wave of pain radiated from his abdomen.

"I've got it!"

Both mages looked over to see Gray running back over to them with the syringe in his hand.

"Yes Dad!" Stroshi had changed the personality back to Storm.

"Okay now what? What should I do with this?"

"You have to use my blood! You have to inject Uncle Natsu with my blood!"

"WHAT!?" both Gray and Natsu screamed

"Yes, it may be a hunch, but while we poisoned you, that poison has our elements in it, if we use our blood, then it may be able to counteract the effect of the poison!"

"A hunch! Is that really the best you can come up with?!" Gray yelled

"It's all we got!" Storshi Strom yelled back

"Gray… wait…" Gray looked back over to a panting Natsu laying on the ground.

"Gray you can't… look… they've already lost too much blood…. If you take any more they'll…"

Gray understood what that meant.

"NO! DAD DO IT! TAKE MY BLOOD!"

"Storm I can't…"

"Yes you can! We need to do this NOW!"

"But…"

"Gray don't do it, I'll be fine" Natsu tried to convince Gray

"I'll be fine Dad. I have already been through so much already. I can lose a little more blood. Don't worry." Storshi Storm looked up at Gray smiling.

Gray clinched his teeth, he really didn't want to do this… he didn't want to hurt his boy… and now he was gonna…

"GRAY!"

"DAD DO IT!"

Gray reached for Storshi's arm and grabbed it. He stabbed the arm with the syringe and pulled out a lot of blood. Storshi winced in pain, but smiled throughout the process regardless. It was then that Gray injected the blood into Natsu… it took only seconds before the blood counteracted the poison. Natsu looked better as each second passed by.

"Yes…" Storshi said before closing her eyes.

"NO Nashi you gotta stay away!" Natsu screamed as he jumped up from his prone position and grabbed Storshi.

Storshi opened her eyes and looked at Natsu.

"Okay…"

"We gotta get you guys out of here!" Gray yelled

"That's right! The explosion! Why hasn't it happened yet?" Natsu asked

"How should I know?" Gray yelled back "All I know is that it's soon."

"30 Seconds…" Storshi was able to squeak out.

"No…" Natsu mumbled…

"Gray we gotta go now!"

"I just said that!"

Natsu picked up Storshi and started to run along with Gray. They looked for any opening in the cave walls, for any glimpse of light, but there weren't any.

"Damnit! Come on!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu up there!" Gray said as soon as he spotted a hole about 100 feet up.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled back to Gray

As the mages started to climb the walls to get out of the cave, Storshi mumbled quietly…

"Only 10 seconds… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

"Gray take them!"

Gray took Storshi from Natsu and it was then that Natsu launched the biggest "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" he had ever done.

"3… 2…" Storshi spoke.

"Now!" Natsu yelled as he pulled Gray and Storshi out of the cave with him and they fell down to the ground hard. Gray tried to cradle Storshi's body before making contact with the rock ground.

-back with the criminal-

The criminal was lying on the ground motionless and expressionless.

Well I guess this is it… All of that work…

He looked up at Natsu and Gray escaping with his Storshi. He saw how battered Storshi was and he stared at her blankly.

How? How could she not hold her own against them?

The criminal laid still and pondered…

"Well," the criminal said out loud "Anytime now I'll…"

Before he could say die he started to tear a bit… He didn't want to die…. He wanted to experiment more, and he wanted to see how Storshi would progress… maybe he could make more? There are still a couple of seconds left… I do have that protective cube with me… maybe I could… put it around myself…. I could live! I could live to see my creation grow! No where is it?

The criminal slowly checked his pockets.

"Ouch!" he said as he tried to stay up before falling back towards the ground.

"Where is it?"

Then he spotted it. About 50 feet away. If only he could get to it. He then decided to crawl. He got closer and closer to it just as Natsu blew up the side of the cave to make a hole. The criminal stopped a sec to watch them before turning back to the cube.

Almost there! Just a little more…

He grabbed it.

YES!

"1." Nashi whispered

BOOOOOM! The entire cave went up in ashes. Boulders flew everywhere, and the air became infested with ash. Natsu stood up and covered his mouth with his scarf. He turned back to Gray

"You okay Gray? We have to get out of here!"

Gray looked up at Natsu, "No shit, genius!"

Gray lifted Storshi and with Natsu tailing behind, they ran away from the cave. They ran basically forever, at least 10 miles away from the cave. The men were exhausted… and they couldn't move their feet anymore. That was when Gray gently put Storshi down next to a tree and propped her up. Storshi was a mess. She was still conscious, but she was extremely pale and was breathing rapidly. A worried Natsu and Gray looked at the poor girl in distress with utter helplessness.

"What can we do?!" Natsu yelled as he smacked his hands against his face.

"We gotta stop the bleeding. That is our first priority. I am no healer, but I know that much!"

"Okay. Here use this." Natsu took off his scarf and handed it to Gray. Gray then wrapped the scarf around Storshi's small body, tightly which made Storshi flinch a little.

"Hey! That hurt them!" Natsu screamed as he punched Gray upside the head.

"You idiot! It's not gonna feel good, but I have to put pressure on the wound or they'll lose more blood!"

Natsu calmed down after he explained, "Sorry," he said "I'm just scared…"

"Me too, but they are not gonna get better if we just butt heads with each other." Gray said understandingly.

Natsu bit his lip, "Okay."

"Right, now we gotta get back to the guild quick," Gray said to Natsu

"Alright, I'll take them now, you injured enough as it is…"

Gray looked at his wounds and he noticed that his right arm was broken very badly.

"I didn't even notice," Gray laughed "Must of been only things about the kids." That was when he turned to Storshi.

We'll get you guys back to normal don't worry. Gray then remembered something important.

"Natsu! I just remembered that when you fuse, at some point you'll go back to two separate beings again!"

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Natsu said back "When will they separate?"

"Well if it's anything like normal fusion, it should be 30 mintues but because that "guy" did this fusion by force (being with the parasites) I don't know if it is longer, shorter, or permanent."

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed

Gray shut him up by telling Natsu: "We don't know if it's permanent, okay. We just need to get them back to guild soon or the "permanent" part won't matter."

"Okay then! Let's go already!" Natsu persisted

"Yeah, let's go," Gray said before he looked back at the battered mountain that once held the cave they were trapped in. Gray thought back to the criminal, No way he could have survived that, could he?

"Gray let's go!" Natsu yelled already on the run back towards the guild.

"Okay, coming!" Gray called back.

-Fast Forward about 20 minutes-

While on their way back to the guild, Natsu was able to pick up the scent of a nearby village.

"Gray, there's a village nearby! Do you think we should stop to see if there's a healer!"

Gray nodded his head, "Probably a good idea."

Natsu and Gray changed course in the direction of the village. When they arrived they frantically asked villagers if there was a healer in the village. All the villagers pointed them in the direction of the village's only healer. Natsu and Gray thanked them and they rushed over to the healers hut. Natsu was about to bash the door open, but Gray got to the door first and opened it.

"Hey! Is anyone here!" Natsu asked

The sound of footsteps came from the other side of the hut.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Please they're… I mean she's losing a lot of blood!"

The healer looked at Storshi, with a concerned look.

"I will try my best. Bring her in the back. I don't know how much I can do under I get a good look at her."

"Anything would help thank you!" Gray called to him as he and Natsu followed the healer to the back of the hut.

Natsu laid Storshi on the table and couldn't help but crouch beside the table and held her hand. That was when Gray went over to the otherside of her and held her other. When the healer noticed that both men were holding her hand, he was a bit suspicious.

"Who is this child to you?"

Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other, they couldn't tell the healer that Storshi was both a mixture of one daughter and the other's son!

"She's my niece," Gray said lying partly

"And she is my daughter," Natsu said while also lying partly

"Oh, well that explains it," The healer said before turning his head back to Storshi.

"I am sorry to say this but I need space to work, would both of you please step back."

As much as they didn't want to, Gray and Natsu stepped back.

-Two hours later-

The healer was able to stop the bleeding and splint Storshi's injured limbs. As the healer finished up, he looked over at the two men on the other side of the room. They've been standing there all this time! No way. He looked back at Storshi. I mean it would make sense, being a daughter and a niece. It's just weird though, for some odd reason this girl looks like both of them… The healer just shook it off. And when he finally finished, he turned to Natsu and Gray,

"Okay sir,"gesturing to Gray "Let's take care of you now,"

"No thank you," Gray replied "I would rather you focus on my niece."

"No need," The healer said "I am already done."

"Oh, well still, I am fine…" Gray answered. Gray wasn't really fond of healer's but he was thankful to be here for Storm and Nashi.

"Well I guess I can't force you," the healer sighed turning back to Storshi, "I am sorry I can't do more for her, but she will be okay until she gets to a better facility."

"Thank you so much!" Gray said as he shook the healer's hand.

"How much do we owe you?" Natsu asked

The healer just smiled, "Well since this girl needs to get to a better facility soon, staying behind to pay and fill out paperwork would take too long. Go on ahead, no need to pay."

Natsu grabbed the man tightly and gave him a massive hug,

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"No.. problem…" The healer tried to say before Natsu let him go and he could breathe again.

As Natsu and Gray left with Storshi in Natsu's arms, the healer grabbed Gray by the shoulder. Gray turned to face him. The healer stared down Gray for a second, and it kind made Gray feel a little uncomfortable.

"Make sure to get her some good care, I don't want to see her back here anytime so."

Gray smiled, "Of course, thanks."

As Gray started to run away, he thought he heard the healer whisper something under his breath. It sounded like he said: "He's finally done it." At the moment, he had no idea what that meant. Oh well, he'd better catch up with Natsu before he lost him.

\- Fast forward 3 hours -

It was night. Both Natsu and Gray had been running for what felt like forever. They had traded off with who held Storshi as they ran back so that their arms could take a break for awhile. When they finally decided to call it a night, Gray found a small cave down by a thin stream.

"We can rest here for the night," Gray said to Natsu

"But…" Natsu tried to say before he Gray looked at him sternly

"You're tired! I am tired! And look at them!" Gray pointed to Storshi in Natsu's arms.

Natsu looked at Storshi, she was completely exhausted and wincing in pain a little.

Natsu was going to try and reason with Gray but he swallowed his rebuttal and followed Gray to the cave where Natsu gently put Storshi up against the cave's walls. Storshi woke up a little when she was placed on the cold cave floor. She looked at Natsu and Gray a little confused.

"Where are we?" Storshi asked weakly.

"Just in a cave," Gray answered as he knelt next to her.

"Don't worry. We just need to rest so that we can run the rest of the day tomorrow," Natsu said as he knelt down on Storshi's other side.

Gray then looked at Natsu, "Why can't we take a train? Do you have any idea how much faster we could get back home if we just took a train!"

"I am not taking a train!" Natsu protested

"Why you!" Gray said as he tried to reach for Natsu over Storshi's body

"Ha missed!" Natsu teased as Gray's hands missed him

In between their little scuffle, Storshi mumbled something…

"No train… Please,"

This made both the mages stop and look at her,

Gray was a little confused, but Natsu knew exactly why she said what she did.

"Gray, Nashi is a Dragon Slayer! She would get sick on the train if we put her on one!"

"But Storm isn't, so maybe they won't toss cookie's like you," Gray added.

"But what if they don't feel right because of the Dragon Slayer Motion Sickness, then we will cause them even more suffering!" Natsu yelled back.

"Okay. Okay! We won't go on a train!" Gray couldn't take it anymore, but he knew Natsu was right. And if Nashi felt sick on the train, then Storm would possibly feel sick as well and he wasn't willing to risk that.

"Can we go to bed now," Storshi said cutting into the tense air.

"YES!" Both mages said in unison.

All three of the mages laid side by side with each other. Natsu on Storshi's left, and Gray on her right. A mixture of hot and cold inveloped Storshi as she slept and she felt comfortable. Everything just felt perfect… until it wasn't. Storshi kept having nightmare after nightmare. In each of her nightmares no matter how bad they started, they only got worse as they continued. And by the end of each nightmare before she woke up she witnessed herself being split apart… but not without feeling like every cell in her body was being ripped apart. The pain felt so real that she woke up each time expecting to be drenched in blood and cut in two. Thankfully she wasn't, but after three hours of constant nightmare after nightmare she stood up weakly and walked away from Natsu and Gray. Storshi slipped outside the cave quietly and went down to the stream in front of the cave. She sat down, and started to whimper quietly to herself. Why is this happening to me? What could happen to me? She thought to herself. Storshi pulled her knees up to face and buried herself in her ragged hair and salty tears. That was when she heard a voice…

Storshi. Storshi! STORSHI!

"Who's there?" Storshi said as she lifted her head

I am here…

"Where…?" Storshi asked, becoming afraid.

So you don't remember your master's voice?

"What…? But you're dead?" Storshi said wide eyed.

Well I might as well be with the condition I am in now, but I can assure you that I am very much alive. Now Storshi, I need you to come back to me!

"No I never will! Leave me alone!"

I didn't say I needed you now, but you'll come… I have faith that you'll return.

"No! NO MEANS NO! GET OUT OF HEAD!" Storshi screamed as she grabbed her head

This woke up Gray and Natsu who noticed that Storshi was missing.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sorry Storshi. You mean too much to me, my… daughter.

This made Storshi lose it.

"NO! I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Storshi's body became engulfed in flames and ice. All the trees in close range of her burst into flames, and the stream instantly froze.

" I WILL KILL YOU!"

Then why don't you right now! Huh?! STORSHI?! WHY DON'T YOU?!

This enraged Storshi even more, she was about to take off running, but she was grabbed by Natsu.

"DAD, LET ME GO!"

"NO! Nashi what is going on?"

Storshi's eyes started to twitch, she needed to get Natsu to let go, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"STORM! ANSWER HIM!" It was Gray who caught the attention of Storshi now. Storm's personality took over Storshi.

"DAD! STAY AWAY FROM ME! UNCLE NATSU, YOU TOO!"

In the commotion Storshi was able to slip out of Natsu's grip, but she just made distance between Natsu and Gray.

"I have to do this Dad," gesturing to Gray "If I don't, then he could come back, and hurt even more people and hurt us again."

"Who are you talking about, Storm?!" Natsu asked

"Him… that man… that criminal!" Storm finally spit out

Nashi then took over the personality of Storshi, and shut Storm up

"Storm! What the heck! Why did you tell them!?"

Hearing his daughter's voice, Natsu spoke up "Nashi!? You were in on this!?"

"Yes! I just didn't want to tell you! I didn't want to get you involved… plus me and Storm were losing control of our anger. He just pissed us off! He got in our head and just…"

"It's okay Nashi," Natsu said trying to reassure his daughter

Nashi continued, "We just did not want to hurt anyone, and more importantly we didn't want to hurt either of you!"

Both Natsu and Gray were shocked and started to get a little teary eyed. That was when the sun started to rise. Storshi's pink hair glowed in the rays and her flames sparkled with the individual ice crystals teeming inside of them. When the flames started to calm down, Gray and Natsu were stunned, Storshi's emotional outburst had completely wiped her body clean of wounds.

We'll stop, Storshi. Nashi said to apologize

Yeah, sorry. Storm added.

Storshi tried to smile but she just couldn't

I am just so scared… she said

I know that you are, but we will help you okay! We are not gonna let him hurt you no matter what! Nashi said determined

No it's not that… I don't want to hurt anyone… Storshi looked over to Gray and Natsu running several hundred feet from her. She saw Gray's broken arm that was slowley healing, then she looked at Natsu how had just looked exhausted. He was still fighting off the lingering effects of her poison and he was nursing a few injuries that he must have hid from the healer. Storshi frowned and started to get teary eyed.

I don't want to hurt anyone… else.

Nashi and Storm knew who she was talking about…

We are in this together, Storshi! We will get you under control! Right Nashi!? Storm said as he gestured to Nashi.

Heck yeah! Nashi agreed.

Storshi smiled, Thanks guys.

Storshi looked over once again to Gray and Natsu. She bit her tongue and jumped over to where they were. Both Gray and Natsu were happy to see her in better spirits.

"You good?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, thanks." Storshi answered back grinning

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Natsu said as he looked straight ahead.

"Sure,"

"Who are you? Because you are not my daughter and not Storm,"

Storshi got a little scared at that moment, but then bit her her lip and relaxed. She didn't want to reveal herself to him, but maybe it was best he knew.

"I'm Storshi,"

Now Natsu was the one who bit his lip. When he looked at Storshi all he saw was his daughter, but now he knew that she wasn't her. Natsu took a deep breath and looked at Storshi.

"Hey Storshi, I'm Natsu, Nashi's father,"

"Believe me I know who you are… Your daughter won't stop talking about you," Storshi giggled

This made Natsu scratch his head. But Gray got it before he did.

"You mean you can hear them talking in your head!?" Gray butted in

"Yes I can," Storshi answered looking behind her towards Gray, "And you are Gray Fullbuster. You and Storm sound exactly alike, so it was easy for me to figure out that he was your son,"

Gray was stunned, "I can't believe it! Storm is talking in your head right now?!"

"Yes, and so is Nashi," Storshi said

"What?!" Natsu yelled confused

Storshi laughed a little. She started to feel something weird, something sweet and warm. She didn't know what it was, but when she was around those two mages she just felt at home.

Nashi, Storm your father's are strange but hilarious

Storshi could hear their laughs inside her head.

Yeah they are weird, hot-headed and cold-headed, but we won't trade them for the world. Nashi said without hesitation.

I agree with Nashi, just like us, they can be a handful. Storm added

Storshi smiled again, but this time showing all of her teeth.

"Hey Natsu!" Storshi yelled to Natsu, "Your daughter called you weird hot-head!"

"What!? Nashi!" Natsu called out hoping Nashi would hear him

What the?! Storshi stop! You are gonna get me in trouble!

Hahahaha! Way to go, Storshi. Storm laughed

"Your daughter, loves, you!" Gray said jokingly

"Shut it!" Natsu spat

"Oh and Gray, Storm said you were a handful to deal with!"

What?! Storshi! Storm yelled inside her head

"Oh you just wait boy, wait till I get my hands on you!" Gray said as he clenched his fist

I wanna stay here for a while… Storm grumbled to himself. This just made Storshi burst into laughter. Now this feeling… She really liked it. She looked back at an irritated Natsu and Gray chasing her, and just continued to laugh. Man, I wish it could stay like this forever!

The gang were finally back in Magnolia. The journey took three whole days to return! Gray kept nagging on Natsu and Storshi telling them that it would have taken them half that time if they had just taken the train. Storshi and Natsu started to hold their stomachs and make puking sounds.

"I was not about to spill my guts on a train," Storshi said when she regained herself.

"Me neither," Natsu agreed.

"You guys really are weak, you know that?" Gray mumbled under his breath

"What? Can't say it to my face, Ice face?" Natsu said as he turned around to head butt Gray

Storshi, do you mind if I take control for a minute? Nashi said inside her head

No problem? But what are you gonna do to stop them?

Oh you'll see… Nashi giggled

Oh no… Storm sighed

"Would you guys stop!" Nashi yelled back to them.

The two male mages were still at each other's throats before Nashi grabbed both of their ears and started dragging them in the direction of the guild.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hey, cut it out, Storshi!" Both men wailed

"Oh this isn't Storshi…" Nashi smiled devilishly back

Natsu swallowed, he knew that smile…

"N-Nashi… Hey… Uh…"

"Dad, if you or Uncle Gray do anything like what I just saw in the next 10 mintues I am going to…"

-I'd rather not say what Nashi said to them, but let's just say she got her point across because both male mages stopped and stood up and walked behind her without saying a word to each other once-

When the guild was finally in sight all three of the mages ran towards it, smiling. That was until all three of them stopped and looked at each other. How were they going to explain the "Storshi" situation to everyone?

"I mean we could just flat out say it. Come on," Nashi persuaded

"But what about Juvia and Lucy!?" Gray abruptly said worried

Natsu gasped. He had totally forgotten about what he was gonna say to Lucy when he brought Storshi back instead of Nashi and Storm.

"I mean we could just say that Nashi and Storm made a friend while on the job and that Storshi is the friend?" Natsu said with confidence

"You really are an idiot aren't you…" Gray said before smacking his head to his face, "What were you planning on telling them when they asked why you brought the "friend" back with you and where the kids were not playing with her…"

"Hey! At least I am coming up with something!" Natsu yelled

"Something? Yeah, definitely" Gray said sarcastically.

While the two of them were arguing on what they were gonna say to their wives, Nashi's voice cut in.

"Hello! Would you stop!? Please! I am sick and tired of this…Uncle Gray, please go grab Aunt Juvia, and Dad, go grab mom! We are going to settle this right now outside of the guild where it will be just the seven of us (including Nashi and Storm in Storshi's head), and we are going to tell them, okay! This happened to Storm and I, this should be a choice that we both should decide!"

Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering. They knew Nashi was right, if they tried to lie to their wives, they knew that later on they would regret it… a lot!

"Hey," Gray asked Nashi, "What does Storm think about this anyway? I haven't heard him once speak up-" Gray was cut off by Nashi switching personalities.

"Dad! I agree with Nashi" Storm quickly said. "If we are going to fix the situation we are in, then lying to our families is not going to make it any easier, we could use their help, and you know that!"

Gray looked down, he knew his son was right he just didn't want to admit it… When did Storm become so grown up? Gray thought to himself.

"Now let's go," Storm said as he held out his hand (Storshi's head really).

"Alight," Gray agreed and he took his hand

"Wait here," Natsu said before mumbling under his breath and while sweating profusely… "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Me either…" Gray said while also sweating profusely.

So that is the first part done and done... should I continue? That is up to you! This is my first Fanfiction by the way!


End file.
